Currently, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in portable devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, or in in-vehicle equipment. In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and an illuminating device which is provided on the rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel and illuminates the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel is a flat panel, and the illuminating device has a planar structure such that the light emitting surface is also flat.
However, such a flat display device is difficult to combine or integrate with the interior arrangement, for example, a complicated shape based on curved surfaces. Thus, the flat display device is restricted in terms of design.